


like heaven taking the place of something evil

by pinkmaggit



Series: oops! all demons [1]
Category: Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Wet & Messy, ah man this is just, awful hangovers, james is really fucking into it, james thinks jason's fangs r hot as fuck, jason gets his shit wrecked and loves it, jason's a slut, mentions of lingerie, mild sleep paralysis - kinda, not a lot of plot lmao, shameless filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaggit/pseuds/pinkmaggit
Summary: Jason's sprawled across his bed, naked except for a pair of black boxers.“So,” he grins, his finger playing with a sharp little fang, “You wanna fuck?”───or: james hooks up with a demon. it goes better than expected.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted
Series: oops! all demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952419
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	like heaven taking the place of something evil

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts from like- months ago ?? so i finished it in a two day haze lmao oops
> 
> this is just james fucking a demon and realizing that its fucking great. idk what else u want from me (also i needed a break from the more serious aus ive been working on ashdjdsdh so. here's this)
> 
> umm set during '86 cause i love cliff 
> 
> enjoy ?? :'~)
> 
> (did i listen to _fucked my way up to the top_ while writing this? maybe)
> 
>  **edit:** sequel/continuation [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583931?view_adult=true) (can be read as a stand-alone)

Drinks to celebrate the end of a successful tour? Fucking sweet. James is like, _so_ sure he's gonna regret it all tomorrow morning, but right now, swilling beers and slamming shots, the braincell-destroying headache he's gonna wake up with is the least of his worries.

That’s a problem for Future James, ‘cause right now he wants to get absolutely fucked _up_.

And like, it definitely doesn’t help that Kirk and Lars and Cliff are there to egg him on, the four of them ordering a couple more rounds in the hazy bar, neon lights flashing as they drink, laughing as Aerosmith blares from the speakers.

By the time he makes it home in a shitty little cab that reeks of puke, he's exhausted: James toes off his sneakers, throws his clothes on the floor, and collapses into bed.

───

The first thing he notices when he wakes up is that he's thirsty as fuck.

The second thing he notices is that he's turned on, the head of his dick glued to the fabric of his boxer briefs with precum. _Ah, fuck,_ James thinks, and tries to slide a hand down to sort it out.

The third thing he notices is the fact that he's immobile. 

James feels his eyes snap wide open, unable to see through a haze of panic, the room pitch-black. He's frozen to the bed, arms and legs pinned in place by some unknown force. He tries to swivel his head, having to settle for his eyes half-heartedly scanning his ceiling, feeling the way his heart thuds against his ribs in a silent panic.

_What the fuck?_

“Oh, you're awake.”

James feels the blood freeze in his veins.

There's a guy his age sitting beside his hips, all curly hair and a sneaky little smile, grey eyes cold and calculating as they scan over James’ body. James looks down, realizing that the guy’s only wearing a baggy shirt- _That's my Pink Floyd shirt!_ James thinks, and then he feels a fucked-up rush of anger, confusion, and lust overtake him.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” James growls, trying and failing to jerk his arms free, struggling to sit up so that he can maybe wring this guy’s neck.

The guy just laughs. It's airy, light, and yet it makes something curdle in James’ stomach. 

“I mean,” he starts, amusedly snarky, “I’m only here ‘cause you wanted me to be.”

James feels his eyebrows furrow. “Are you the one restraining me?” He frowns, feeling the simmering heat of annoyance turn into a full burn at the way the guy shrugs. 

“I can let you go,” he starts, playing with the ratty hem of James’ shirt, “I’m only keeping you stuck so I can explain. Makes it easier if people aren’t struggling. And I’m only here ‘cause _you_ summoned me, James.” He finishes, voice raspy.

James raises an eyebrow. “Summoned… you?” Fuck, he's gotta cut back on the drinking. “Like… what the hell _are_ you? And how do you know my name?”

The guy shrugs. “Succubus, incubus, whatever. Demon, y’know. And like, since you were obviously enjoying yourself,” he grins, pointing at the bulge in James’ briefs, “You summoned me. Subconsciously.” 

“Ah-” James says, before he runs out of things to say and closes his mouth again. Honestly? Like, okay, kinda bizarre. It’s probably a testament to how tired and horny he is that his next thought is that fucking a demon would be _hot._ Like, c’mon. If they’re a succubus (or incubus, his mind helpfully supplies- he’s not sure which) then they’re gonna know their way around a blowjob, at least. He tries not to think about the way that makes him feel all tingly. 

“Hey,” James murmurs, eyes flicking back up to the demon’s face, “Where’s your horns? You don’t even look like a demon, dude.” 

Demon-guy grins, all smug. “Don’t forget you asked,” he giggles. 

James blinks, and then recoils.

Two little black horns sprout from the demon’s head, thin and pointy, sharp fangs pressed against his bottom lip. But the most off-putting are his eyes: all red and gold, the pupils mere slits. The demon laughs at his expression. “What, am I not pretty enough for you?” He pouts, giggling as James blinks again, everything returning to normal, almost as if it was never there.

James swallows down his nerves. “Can you- can you let me go? Please?”

“Sure thing.” 

James shifts across the bed, feels the tension seep from his body at the way he's able to move freely once again, no longer feeling as if he’s been cast in resin. He lets out a slow breath, trying to relax. 

He's still hard, though. His dick is like, woefully persistent.

Demon-guy blinks, a lazy, dopey grin spreading across his face. “You want a hand with that? It'll be hot.” 

James feels his face flush. 

“Uh…” Actually, fuck it. What does he have to lose? “Yeah,” he murmurs, “Wait- what’s your name?”

The demon pauses, hands smoothing up James’s stomach. He seems to consider, turning over the question, before grinning again. James gets the distinct feeling that whatever he’s gonna say isn’t the exact truth. 

“Jason,” he says, slim fingers hooking under the waistband of James’ boxers, just teasing as he leans down to mouth at James’ bulge through the fabric. 

_Oh,_ fuck.

“Ah-” James gasps, watching as Jason lets his tongue drag across James’ dick, slow and soft, spit wetting the fabric just above the sticky patch of precum. Jason drags his boxers down, smoothing his fingers over the skin of James’ thighs, before tossing the boxers onto the floor. 

Jason grins, nestling himself in between James’ legs. "Mm, fuck. That's hot," he murmurs, hand sliding around James’ dick, fingers stroking hot and silky under the head. He rubs his thumb over the slit, smoothing through the slick precum that’s gathered there. James chokes back a whine. 

“Fuck- _shit!”_ James gasps, watching as the tip of Jason’s tongue laps across the head of his dick, filthy and hot.

Jason lets his tongue slide over James' dick, slowly, before swallowing. “You taste good,” Jason murmurs, voice all sweet and raspy, and it absolutely dissolves James. He moans, thrusting his hips up into Jason’s hand. “Please,” James groans, “God, shit-”

“You want me to suck your dick, James?” Jason murmurs, hand twisting as he pumps James’ dick, the friction all silky and delectable. James feels that telltale heat in his gut, that wash of pleasure through his veins. James nods, gasps, “ _Please_ ,” voice all shaky.

Jason’s grin gets even bigger, his fingers slipping free as he settles himself across the mattress. “Let me know when you're gonna come," he murmurs.

And then he sinks his mouth down on James’ dick.

God. So like, James has been around the block before, has had blowjobs from girls who've probably been practicing for years, who'd likely rank sucking dick as one of their favourite things. And like, his ex was definitely a great fuck, too.

But this blows everything else out of the water. _Literally._

Jason's mouth is _so_ hot and wet, cheeks hollowing as he slides down James’ dick, eyelashes fluttering. _Jesus fuck_. James feels his hips twitch at the way Jason’s tongue slides under the head, groaning when it flutters across the vein. Jason looks up at him, his big grey eyes slightly teary, and James feels a sudden punch of arousal.

Jason relaxes his throat, slides all the way back down again, his nose bumping against sandy curls. “S _hit- ah!”_ James moans, fingers tangling in Jason's hair when Jason hollows his cheeks, sucking on the upstroke, spit sliding coolly down his dick.

Shuddering, James watches with half-lidded eyes as Jason slips off, lips swollen. “Mmm, fuck, c’mon baby, fuck my mouth,” Jason whispers, leaning in to trail his tongue along James’ dick.

_Christ._

James tugs hard, pulling Jason down onto his dick, the head bumping against the back of Jason’s throat. Jason doesn't even flinch, doesn't even gag, just looks up at James and blinks innocently, as if he’s not deepthroating him like a _slut_. Jason moans, the vibrations making James’ back arch. He rests a hand on Jason’s neck, pushes him down once again, reveling in the way Jason just closes his eyes and takes it like a champ.

The sounds Jason makes are _obscene:_ he's drooling all down James’ dick and his chin, spit squelching each time James hits the back of his throat, moaning constantly. 

James is definitely jerking off to this later.

He slams his hips up, hard, catching Jason by surprise. His eyes fly open, tears welling up and sliding down his cheeks as his throat works around James’ dick, fluttery and tight. James feels that sudden heat in his stomach all too soon, and he lets Jason slide off, taking a moment to compose himself so he doesn’t feel like he’s two seconds from coming.

Jason gasps, and James feels a fucked-up sense of satisfaction at the way Jason's chest heaves, his slick bottom lip quivering.

Letting out a breath, James sags against the pillows as Jason wipes his chin and cheeks with James’ shirt, grinning down at him. “You got any lube?” He murmurs, fingers pulling the hem up slightly, exposing the bare skin of his thighs inch by inch.

James nods, dumbly, feeling the heat spread under his cheeks as Jason reveals his dick, all pretty and flushed against his thigh. _Fuck,_ does he look hot in James’ shirt. And he smells good as fuck, too, like leather and something sweet and sharp, like cherries and alcohol. 

It’s a sexy combination, and James groans, feeling his dick twitch.

James leans up and rummages in his bedside table, digging out the lube and a condom. Jason slides the shirt higher, exposing thin, sharp hips and lean muscle. James wants to mark him up, like, _everywhere_. Jason just smiles, teeth flashing in the dark.

“You wanna bite?” He asks, pulling the hem of the shirt back up again. James nods, pausing, “How- how’d you know?” smoothing a hand across Jason’s navel, across a defined hip. 

Jason laughs, “I'm a demon: your mind is like, completely open,” he murmurs, pushing his hips up further into James’ grip, which, like, okay. “That’s-that’s fucked up,” James groans, leaning down to let his teeth trail over Jason’s thigh, scraping over pale skin.

“Not my fault,” Jason snickers, moaning as James bites down hard, dick jerking against his stomach. Fuck, now that’s pretty: James says as much, kissing along Jason’s navel.

Jason smirks. “C’mere,” he murmurs, hooking his thumb in James’ mouth before dragging him up for a filthy kiss, all tongue, his sharp little fangs pin-pricking against James’ lip. He leans back, running his tongue over his bottom lip, pulling the shirt up and over his head. Jason tosses it to the ground before grabbing the lube. “I think you deserve a little show,” he smiles, all knife-sharp, pushing James onto his back and popping the cap, spreading the lube over his fingers.

The heat in his gut burns as he watches Jason shift, getting comfy on James’ lap, raising slightly on his knees before sliding his hand down. Jason moans, arm shifting, and James feels himself go red.

“Wait,” James gasps, feeling the way the coil of arousal in his gut twists, “Can I- can I watch?”

Jason smiles, almost soft. “Fuck, baby,” he laughs, turning so his ass nestles right up against James’ dick, “This okay?” 

God, it's more than okay. James just nods, hunger consuming him. Jason lets his fingers skate across his hole, one dipping in on a breathy moan. James watches, enraptured, at the way Jason’s finger works, a second joining the first, stretching his hole further. 

Jason moans, hips twitching. “Ah, fuck,” he sighs, fingers thrusting. James can't look away. His eyes are drawn to Jason's rim, pink and stretched, wet and slick with lube. It flutters as Jason works a third finger in, whining as he bucks against the tight pressure.

“Fuck,” James moans, “Can I?” 

Slowing his fingers, Jason nods, turning back around to face James. “Feels better this way,” he whispers, choking back a whine when James’ slick fingers skate across his entrance, just rubbing in gentle circles, before sliding in when Jason moans _please._

It's so fucking hot, Jason above him riding his fingers, curly hair bouncing as James rubs against his prostate, watching as Jason jerks, gasping at each thrust. “ _Mmm-_ ah!- _fuck-”_ Jason sighs, slowing his hips to circle gently, grinding down right where it feels good, his dick leaking precum. 

James is pretty sure he's gonna combust. His dick is like, so hard against his stomach, flushed red and sore, and he really just wants to fuck Jason up.

Jason must be able to tell, because he lets his eyes flutter open, all dazed and hot, before gasping, “Fuck, okay, I’m good,” thighs shaking slightly as he raises himself, James’ fingers sliding out with a wet little _pop!_

Grabbing for the condom, James rolls it on as Jason strokes his hands along his skinny thighs. “Think I’d look hot in tights?” he laughs. James blushes.

And _that’s_ a deep little dirty fantasy he, like, absolutely _never_ wanted to confront. The idea of Jason in lingerie is ridiculously appealing, though, and the fucker _knows_ it. James can just see it now: lacy red underwear, silky-smooth, Jason’s bulge straining against the front, stocking-clad legs wrapped around James’ hips. James’ dick twitches as he imagines Jason on his knees, ass in the air, pulling aside the panties just enough to expose Jason’s hole, fucking into him and grabbing his hips tight enough to bruise. 

Jason moans, “ _Fuck,_ that’s hot.”

It's funny: Jason's been above him for the past few minutes, fucking himself stupid on James’ fingers, and yet _James_ is the one who feels exposed. “Don't read my mind, dude,” he mumbles sheepishly, sliding on the condom and slicking himself up. 

Jason just grins, one hand sliding up James’ chest and the other grabbing James’ dick, lining himself up. “Maybe next time,” he moans.

The head of James’ dick slips past his rim, the tight ring of muscle squeezing _so good_ as Jason fucks himself down, eyes rolled back in his head at the stretch, thighs flexing as he pants, slipping down little by little until he's fully seated. 

Oh, _shit_.

James moans, Jason shivers. James feels his hips twitch up, just slightly, punching a gasp out of Jason. He's like a vice around James’ dick, slick and hot. Jason moans, throwing his head back. “Fuck, _”_ he sighs, one hand coming up to play with his nipple.

Wrapping his hands around Jason's skinny hips, James strokes gently, letting him adjust. Jason pushes his hands onto James’ chest, raises himself on straining thighs before dropping back down again, the two of them moaning. Jason settles into a rhythm, slow and deep, James’ dick only slipping out a few inches before it's swallowed by that hot, slick heat once again. 

James groans, bucking his hips up into Jason.

“ _Ahh--_ Fuck _! More,_ ” Jason moans, his hand snaking around his dick, stroking lightly as he grinds down, chanting _please please please_ when James grips his hips tight. James fucks up harder, right where he knows Jason's sensitive, savouring the way Jason shudders, going limp against him. Jason moans and gasps, slumps forwards as James fucks him hard.

James rolls them over, sits up on his knees, Jason below him. His curly hair is like a halo around his head- _ironic_ , James thinks, watching the way Jason throws his head back on a moan when James thrusts hard, his sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip hard enough to bleed. 

It’s the hottest fuck he’s had, like, _ever_. 

Jason's so tight and willing below him, shifting his ass back into each thrust, whining when James slows his thrusts just to grind right against his prostate. “God, fuck,” Jason gasps, hands gripping the sheets, his skinny thighs quivering around James’ hips.

James wraps a hand around Jason’s dick, lets his fingers tease just under the head, watching as Jason shivers, head rolling across the sheets. James pinches one of his nipples, watching as Jason squirms and gasps.

“Fuck,” James whispers, “You’re so sensitive. _Shit_.” Jason flushes, arching his chest up into James’ hands. “James, please, fuck.”

James swirls his finger around Jason’s nipple, watching as it stiffens under his ministrations. “Yeah, baby- _fuck_ , tell me what you want,” James whispers, leaning down to bite hard on the little bud. Jason _moans_ , head tipped back, high pitched and shaky. “Fuck, fuck, _harder_ ,” Jason gasps, wiggling his hips.

Fuck, like James could deny him anything.

He thrusts forwards, savouring the whine that claws up out of Jason’s throat. James leans in to bite and suck along Jason’s neck and collarbones, teeth marks purpling as James fucks him, hard, Jason gasping against his throat, whining, “James, James, I’m-I’m-”

James strokes his dick, twisting under the head, “Yeah, baby, c’mon,” He groans, watching as Jason gasps, seizing up against him, arching his back, biting down hard on James’ neck, whining as he shudders through his orgasm. James moans, feels that hot rush in his blood as his hips stutter, fucking into Jason as he tightens around James’ dick, everything going hazy.

When he’s no longer in limbo, James groans, pulling himself out. Jason whines at the feeling, skin flushed red and looking all fucked-out, cum across his stomach and legs spread across the bed.

James’ eyes are drawn to his rim, all swollen and pink and stretched, gaping slightly: James watches hungrily as a bubble of lube slips out, dripping along his ass. He strokes his finger gently over Jason's soft skin, trying to gather it up. Jason jerks, whining, hips twitching at the overstimulation. 

“Sorry,” James murmurs, grabbing a stray shirt off the ground and wiping them both up before collapsing into bed beside Jason.

Later, when their breathing returns to normal, Jason rolls over. “ _Shit_ , that was hot as fuck,” he grins. “Thanks, baby. I'll see you soon.” Jason kisses him on the lips, quick and gentle.

James blinks: Jason's gone, the only trace of him the wrinkled sheets. James gazes at the clock on the nightstand, realizes it's four in the morning. “Fuck,” he murmurs, kicking off the dirty sheets and rolling onto his front, face buried in the pillows, smiling at the slight scent of leather and fruit.

───

“Jesus,” Kirk snickers, “You're hungover as fuck. Did you, like, crawl out of a fresh grave this morning or what?”

James groans, resting his head in his arms. “Kirk, I love you,” James starts, mumbling into the wood of the table, “But if you don't shut the fuck up I’m gonna kill you.”

Kirk just laughs. 

Lars bursts in, the door slamming against the wall. “Fuck, the interviewers gave us the wrong address, did anyone get their number? Shit, I know I asked them, like, twice, and of course the fuckers told me ‘Yeah, it’s right’ and then they fucked it up anyways...”

James winces, grabbing his head as another spike of pain flares right behind his eyes. It kinda feels like someone’s driving a nail into his head. He just- really needs to tune Lars and Kirk out, otherwise he’s gonna throw up. 

As Kirk and Lars look through their crap, bickering with each other over the mess in the practice room, Cliff nudges him with an elbow.

“What’s with the massive fuckin’ hickey, dude? Did you hook up with fucking Dracula?”

James feels his face go pale, hand coming up to smooth over the huge bruise on his neck, two little pinpricks swollen over, before he goes bright red. Honestly, he’d kinda thought last night was all a dream. A really fucking vivid dream where he fucked the living shit out of a demon. 

Huh. Guess not.

Cliff takes his blush as a confirmation. “Jesus, I don’t even remember you taking anyone home last night. Although, most of last night was a blur. Was it any good?”

James sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, images of Jason hazy and fucked-out across his bed swimming in his mind’s eye.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, “Yeah, it was real good.”

───

When he gets home late that night, tossing his clothes into the hamper and sliding into a ratty pair of sweats, James notices something on his bed. 

He looks closer, blushing suddenly.

There's a pair of women's panties, fine and lacy, baby blue. They're nestled in tissue paper along with a pair of white fishnets, a little black ribbon tying it all together. When he tears open the gift, something slides out and falls to the bedspread.

A- tiny white square? James frowns, grabbing it and flipping it over.

_“I know you thought of red, but we both know you're more into blue, anyways._

_Call me when you want a good time.”_

There's a sharp little J signed under the note, right next to a heart and a phone number. 

_(666)~732~1890_

Who knew demons had phone numbers- _and the fucking area code_? James feels himself smile, giddy as he gathers up the panties and tights and places them on his night table. 

He looks at the card again. Is two nights in a row a little desperate? Fuck, it's not like you meet a demon every day. Especially one that he got to fuck the _shit_ out of last night. And like, Jason bought himself _lingerie:_ picked the colour and everything, just 'cause he knew James would think it was hot on him. And then he left it for James to discover, like a little memento of their night together and a hopeful catalyst for another.

 _Jesus Christ_. So maybe he's not the only one who's a little desperate to hook up again.

James throws himself onto the bed, grabbing for his phone, punching the number in and staring at his Misfits poster as the phone rings. There’s a click as the other end picks up.

“Hello?... Yeah, I got the gift... Yeah, that'd be- that'd be good. Okay.”

As soon as he hangs up, Jason's sprawled across his bed, naked except for a pair of black boxers.

“So,” he grins, his finger playing with a sharp little fang, “You wanna fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> ashdjdkd sorry this was gross. maybe one day i'll write a follow up where jason gets to wear some lingerie. who knows
> 
> tumblr @[pinkmaggitmp3](https://pinkmaggitmp3.tumblr.com)
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
